Warmth
by JewyCenter
Summary: *ESTABLISHED RELATIONSHIP* Jyushimatsu is attached at how warm Ichimatsu makes the bed when they fall asleep together. When Ichimatsu comes home late, Jyushimatsu yells at him because he let the bed get cold.


Jyushimatsu snuggled deeper into his resting boyfriend's chest. The two men where lying on the dark sofa in one of the side rooms. All of the brothers were in the small space at the moment, lazy-ing around on a typical Saturday evening. Osomatsu and Chromatsu were looking at a comic together, chuckling at the heroines massive rack, Karamatsu practicing poses in the mirror, and Todomatsu playing with a red, plastic yo-yo.

All of the brothers knew about the two's relationship. It came as a big shock at first, they were even slightly disgusted. But, overtime it grew on them and they started to look at them as a normal couple. The occasional over protectiveness from Ichimatsu or the overly submissive behavior from Jyushimatsu sometimes made the rest of the brothers warm and fuzzy inside. They all were happy for them, as long as they were enjoying themselves.

Karamatsu looked over at the couple. He noticed as Ichimatsu fell into slumber, he unconsciously detached himself from the yellow hoodied man. Karamatsu eyes switched over to Jyushimatsu when he suddenly made a small noise of discontent. His usual wide open mouth held a frown and his eyebrows were upturned worryingly.

Karamatsu watched as Jyushimatsu pushed back into the sleeping twin, pulling the purple sleeved arm around him as tight as he could. After all his shuffling, Jyushimatsu also caught the attention of Todomatsu. He was the first one to speak up.

"What's wrong, Jyushi?"

"I don't like how this feels..." He replied.

As soon as he said that, Ichimatsu wrapped both his arms around the younger brother and pulled him into his chest. He rested his chin on top of the dark head and breathed out deeply.

"That better...?" Ichimatsu slurred with his groggy voice.

"You're nice and warm," Jyushimatsu's signature grin was plastered to his face once again as he nodded quickly at his question. Ichimatsu lightly kissed the top of his soft hair lightly in response. All the smiling brothers eyes were on them at this point. Sometimes they still don't understand how the could've been mad at that cute of a sight.

"YOU TWO ARE ADORABLE," Osomatsu suddenly shouted, causing everyone in the room to jump in response.

A barely noticeable red hue dusted Jyushimtsu's cheeks. Ichimatsu grunted as he pushed himself off the couch to stand. The soft sofa beneath them creaked quietly as he did so. Ichimatsu's visibly tired physique was hunched over more than usual due too his restlessness .

"I'm going to take a shower before bed," He grumbled, following with a yawn.

Jysuhimatsu watched the bed-headed male shuffle across the room to the door. It shut gently with a click. The sextuplets looked around at each other in silence. Choromatsu looked at the clock attached high on the wall, similar to a classroom. It read 10:42.

"We should probably lay the futon out now." He spoke as he started making his way to the door. All the brothers nodded in agreement. Everyone began picking up the mess they had individually made.

"You put the comic away," said Choromatsu. Earning Osomatsu a grin as he picked up the flimsy comic.

"Should I put it next to your porno collection, Fappymatsu?" Osomatsu asked slyly.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Chromatsu screamed in response, face as red as a tomato. Osomatsu just laughed as he shoved the comic into a shelf. He flicked his wrist up and down a few times to signify that he was joking. It may be an old joke, but it never failed to bring a smile to the brothers' faces.

The lights were shut off and the brothers made their way into the bedroom. Todomatsu flung the big futon out of the packed closet and rolled it skillfully on the floor. Karamatsu plopped six individual pillows down, all in equal space from eachother. Jyushimatsu finished the sequence by draping the wide comforter over the futon.

The boys all changed into blue, two pieced pajamas. After brushing their teeth and washing their face, they eventually slipped into bed. As soon as Karamatsu's head hit the pillow he was out like a light. One by one the boys fell asleep with soft snores, all but one. Jyushimatsu lay awake on his edge of the futon. There was a large gap between him and Todomatsu, the gap that should be taken by Ichimatsu.

Jyushimatsu pulled the comforter tighter around his body as he shivered lightly. He was confused on what was taking his lover so long in the shower, it's been well over 20 minutes by now. He stayed in his place anyways, not wanting to bother the older brother. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't go to sleep. He tossed and turned for what seemed like forever before finally, the door opened slowly.

Ichimatsu walked inside the room, already dressed in matching pajamas. He smiled as soon as he saw the younger male. He slipped into his usual spot on the futon and wrapped his soft arms around his kitten. He noticed a small pout on Jyushimatsu's face.

"You took too long, the bed was cold without you in it..." Jyushimatsu mumbled into the clothed arm before Ichimatsu could even ask him what's wrong.

"Sorry. I'm back now," The quiet man replied with a small smile. "I love you."

Jyushimatsu's pout let up and he smiled deeply. "I love you too."

Ichimatsu captured the lips in front of him in a passionate kiss. He put his hand on the back of the other man's head to deepen it. After a few seconds of silent affection, their soft lips brushed against each others lightly. Jyushimatsu got comfortable in the warm embrace and shut his eyes. Ichimatsu did the same soon after. Soon enough, all the brothers were sleeping soundly in the cool room. Each one content with the way things were in their own way.

(A/N: FYI, If you guys have any prompts for any show I'd be happy to write a fic for you :))


End file.
